kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Love and Hope
Help out at the adoption center |level = Level 9 |location = Love And Hope Adoption Center, LAX |rewards = +190, +80 |previous = The Adoption Center |following = End of Arc}} The shift lasts for four hours. Once your shift starts, Maggie will ask you if you've ever considered having a baby. Should you be interested, she'll happily explain the options that are available to you. After your shift, you will get a call from Kim, who is asking to see how it went. She'll also ask if you've ever considered having a baby. You can learn more about having babies in the game on the Babies page and check out all the available kustomization options for babies on the Kustomize page. Available Actions Time Limit: 4 hours Energy Needed: 26 Stars Needed: 54 Reward: +160, +20 Dialogue Maggie= '''2 No, never. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Well, if you're ever interested, I'd be happy to let you know about your options for having children... '''2 Really? You strike me as someone very loving and kind. I bet you would make a really wonderful parent! |Your Dialogue #2 = 1A Not right now... 1B I'm interested... 2A Not interested... 2B Maybe someday! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1A Let me know if you change your mind. Just come and visit me, and I'll tell you about your options. 1B If you're interested in having a child, you have two options... You can adopt a baby through the adoption center, or you could choose to have a child with a special someone in your life. Which option would you like to know more about? 2A Well, if you should ever change your mind, come speak to me. I'd be happy to let you know about your options. 2B Well, if you're ever interested, come speak to me. I'd be happy to let you know about your options. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A & 2A I'll remember that. 1B & 2B: C''' Not right now... '''D (About adopting.) E''' (With a partner.) |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''C End of conversation. D''' You can visit us here at the adoption center to adopt a baby at any time by speaking with the other nurses, Jillian and Tim. To adopt a female baby, speak with Jillian. If you'd prefer to adopt a male baby, Tim will be happy to help you out! Visit us every day to meet different babies who need a loving home. Speaking of homes - when you have a baby, a new nursery will be added to all your homes, completely free of charge! '''E If you're interested in having a baby with your partner, go on as many dates as you can with them to reach the highest level of your relationship. Once you have reached the highest level in your relationship, your partner will ask you if you're interested in having a child... If you are, then you will begin your journey to loving parents! If you aren't, don't worry about it. They will ask again in the future! |Your Dialogue #4 = D''' & '''E Got it. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = D''' Once you're a parent, you will always be able to visit your child in your home's nursery. Now that you know how adoption works, would you like to know about having a baby with your partner? '''E Now that you know how to start a family with a partner, would you like to learn how adoption works in case you decide to adopt instead? |Your Dialogue #5 = D1 No, thank you. D2 Yes, please. E1 No, thank you. E2 Yes, please. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = D1 & E1 Okay, feel free to ask me about it if you're every interested! D2 & E2 You can visit us here at the adoption center to adopt a baby at any time by speaking with the other nurses, Jillian and Tim. To adopt a female baby, speak with Jillian. If you'd prefer to adopt a male baby, Tim will be happy to help you out! Visit us every day to meet different babies who need a loving home. Speaking of homes - when you have a baby, a new nursery will be added to all your homes, completely free of charge! |Your Dialogue #6 = D1 & E1 Okay. D2 & E2 Okay, thank you.}} |-| Tim= |-| Jillian= |-| Kim's Call= After you've finished your shift, Kim will call you. Kim: "YourName, thanks SO much for covering my shift for me at the Love and Hope Adoption Center." No problem, Kim! Kim: "To be honest, I would not have been surprised if you ended up adoption someone while you were there!" a. Maybe later... b. Wasn't interested. a. Well, having a child is definitely not something that someone should rush into. Anyway, I've got to jet, literally, so I'll talk to you later!" Later Kim! b. Kim: "Having kids is not for everyone, that's for sure! It's a lot of work and requires a lot of your time and dedication. You're very focused on your career right now, and I totally understand that. Anyway, I've got to jet, literally, so I'll talk to you later!" Later Kim! Category:Goals